Mentally Unstable
by Msballetdiva
Summary: Alice was never completely normal, but no one ever knew the extent of how different she was until a tragic event takes place and changes her life forever. She's going to have to learn to control her new found abilities and her relationship with the team, because not everyone trusts her and her intentions. RobinxOC
1. Sidewalks and Icing

**um hello! So this is my first fan fic on here. I hope it goes over well. This is kinda a short chapter, but its one in the morning here and I really wanted get this writino and published. Please review! I give you a virtual hug if you do. **

**Avd for copy right reasons I have to say this. I DO NOT own young justice and DC comics and any of its characters. I only own Alice, her mother, and milo. **

Chapter 1

"Hey! Alice! Where's your rabbit?" "Fall down any holes today Alice?" "When are you going to be sent to the nut house? Any day now right." The shouts and harsh calls followed me out the front door of my school. I had been labeled as crazy the first day of school when someone had heard me murmuring to myself in the hallway. It had quickly escalated from there as they used my own name against me, and made the connection of Alice in Wonderland. I used to love that story, but now I couldn't think of it without disgust.

The laughter and shouts were cut off when the door closed behind me. I adjusted the strap on my backpack and headed for home, choosing to walk instead of taking the bus, not wanting to face what could await me there. As usual my thoughts began to wonder as I walked what had become an instinctual route back home. I wasn't really crazy of course, or at least not in the clinically you-need-medication-and-a-straight-jacket-sense, most people just found me odd. Maybe it was the fact that I never make any sense. I rarely ever think things through before io say them and that usually ends up getting me into some awkward and embarrassing situations.

I was so focused on my thoughts and trying to pinpoint exactly why it freaked people out that I totally missed the fact that there was standing on my way, that is until I ran into them. Of course, me being me, I fell flat on my butt while the person I had run into just stood looking at me there like I was a weirdo.

"Ow," I said rubbing my butt as I stood up. "Sorry, I didn't see you." I apologized trying to have some sort of social grace in this situation.

The guy still didn't say anything to me, he just stared at me. He was pretty tall and from what I could tell when I ran into him extremely muscular. He had short black hair and wore a black t-shirt with a superman symbol on it.

"Umm, nice shirt. Superman's really cool. Although if I'm being honest Batman's probably my favorite." I said trying to make some sort of conversation, I probably should have just walked away, but this guy was taking up the entire side walk and I felt really awkward at this point.

The guy still said nothing he just gave me a blank stare, although he had reacted slightly when I had said Superman. I had no idea what to do at this point, but was saved when a red haired guy with a lot of freckles walked up to "Superman shirt".

"Hey Connor, Meg just called, wants us to get back." He said. "Oh hey, who's your friend?"

"Hi...I'm Alice. I just accidentally ran into your friend here." I said turning. Red in the face.

"Hey, I'm Wally. Nice to meet ya. Hope Connor didn't give you to hard of a time here." He said giving me a lopsided grin.

"No he didn't, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah, well we have to get going. You know how study groups are." Wally said rolling his eyes. It was probably one of the worst cover stories I had ever heard, but I went along with it.

"Yeah, they can get pretty brutal. I don't want to keep you waiting. Bye Wally, Connor." I said to them as they walked away. I got a nod in return.

"'Yeah? They can get pretty brutal?' Really Alice?" I said to myself as I continued walking back home. "That's the best you can come up with?" I shook my head in frustration at myself. I wasn't really helping my case of trying to convince people that I wasn't crazy if I continued to talk to myself

I continued the rest of my journey home in peace with no more interruptions. I climbed up the stairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. "Hey mom! I'm home!" I called out into the apartment.

"Hey sweetheart!" She called from the kitchen. I dropped my bags on the floor and walked into the kitchen. "How was school?" She asked when she saw me.

"Oh you know, the normal. Boring and uneventful." I said not wanting to worry her.

"It gets better." She said. "Here, try this frosting. Milo wants a new frosting on the bakery's menu and I've been trying some recipes." Milo was my mom's boss who not so secretly had a crush on her, but of course she never saw it. He ran a bakery in the store next door called 'Milo's Confectionary'.

I took the spatula out of her hand licked some of the icing. "Peach?" I asked detecting the fruity flavor.

"Yeah, any good?" She asked.

I licked it again and thought for a second. "It's great. I'm sure Milo will love it." I said finally.

"Great! Oh honey, I'm going to be out tonight. You can take care of yourself right? There's some leftover pizza in the fridge, or you could go out and get some Chinese from down the street."

"Ok, sounds good. What are you going out for?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Milo and I are going out to a local art gallery." She said nonchalantly.

"Mother! Are you going on a date!?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"No! It's just as friends...oh stop giving me that look." She said.

"Uh huh. Your not going on a date and I'm actually a pixie." I said sarcastically.

"Oh go do homework or something." She said faking being irritated.

I smiled and left her in the kitchen. I grabbed my back pack from the hall and went to my room to do homework.


	2. Fortune Cookies and Screams

**Merry Christmas Eve! Hope everyoneso looking forward to Christmas. I know I am. Here's the next chapter. This is also where Alice's power comes into play. I don't really explain what it is exactly, but you might get an idea for what it is in this chapter. **

**I am not the proud owner of Young Justice or DC comics. I only own Alice, her mother, Milo, and Hang Ming. **

Chapter 2

I was just finishing up my Algebra homework when my mom came into my room wearing a really fancy dress. "Wow mom, are you sure your not going on a date?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "How do I look?"

"You look great mom." I said smiling.

"Thanks, ok I'm leaving now. Be safe. Eat something. I'll see you when I get back." She said giving me a hug and then she was out the door.

Sometime during the last hour I had changed from my school uniform to some black skinny jeans and a grey sweater. I rummaged around my room looking for my combat boots so I could go out and get some Chinese. I was able to find them hiding under my bed and quickly pulled them on.

I grabbed my keys of the counter and the money my mom had left me with a note again telling me to stay safe.

I locked the front door behind me and bounded down the steps almost knocking over a couple people on my way out. I walked down to the corner where my favorite Chinese restaurant was. The bell jingled as I opened the door. It was surprisingly empty. Hang Ming, the owner, was the only other person in there besides me.

"Ah! Alice! How are you? How was your day?" Hang Ming said as soon as he saw me. Hang Ming was probably one of the nicest old men you'll ever meet and was my best friend. I often came into his shop and just talked with him.

I smiled and sat down at a stool I front of him. "It wasn't the best. Kids at school still haven't moved on and then I totally embarrassed myself in front of a stranger on the way home."

Hang Ming sighed and placed an order of cashew chicken in front of me. "Alice, someday everyone will see how great you are and then no one will ever make fun of you again."

"I highly doubt that, but your optimism is always refreshing."I said eating some of my chicken.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Here take a fortune cookie. It will tell you." He said pulling out his basket of packaged fortune cookies. I took the first one I saw and opened the wrapping. Hang Ming was looking at me expectantly waiting for me to open it. I cracked the cookie and took out the small strip of paper.

I held up the paper in front of my face and read it. "Everything is about to change." I said. "How very cryptic and vague"

"These things always make sense with time." Hang Ming said as if the paper would suddenly make sense to me if I stared at it long enough.

The bell on the front door rang signaling that another costumer had come in. I didn't turn around, but I probably should have because I saw Hang Ming pale visibly and heard a click. Now I had never actually seen a gun before in real life, but I had watched enough TV and cop shows to know what a gun sounded like.

"Turn around slowly!" A voice said behind me. I complied and came face to face with a man who could be best described as a weasel. He had sharp small features and twitched a lot. "Old man! Empty the cash register." He called out to Hang Ming. I heard movement and assumed that meant that he had complied and was opening the register. I hadn't moved and was trying to stay calm, but thats a lot easier to accomplish when you don't have a gun pointed in your face.

Hang Ming had just finished putting the money on the counter when I heard sirens. I look of pure and utter desperation crossed over the weasel's face. "I ain't going back to jail! No way in hell!" He cried and then he pulled the trigger.

I felt myself scream, but I didn't have time to register it, because suddenly my whole body felt like it was being divided in half along with my mind. I stopped screaming and was eerily calm. I was no longer Alice, I was someone else entirely, but who that was I wasn't sure. I felt strong, in control, and powerful. The entire world had stopped and the bullet was right in front of my face. My hand reached up and grabbed it out of the air, and I looked at it with a mild curiosity. Then I looked at the criminal in front of me who had fired the shot. Everything was on high alert and it was like I was super sensitve to everything going on. Rage suddenly filled me as I looked at the man and I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to snap his neck and end his life.

As fast as it came it left and I felt my divided world come crashing back together and I was Alice again. The world started moving, but the bullet was still in my hand. The weasel looked confused at why I wasn't dead and then he looked down at my hand and saw the bullet he had fired in my hand. Terror doesn't even describe the emotion that crossed his face. He practically ran out the front door and into the arms of the cops that had just gotten there.

My fingers closed around the bullet and I began to feel very heavy. My legs gave out under me and my head hit the floor with a sickening thud. The last thing I saw before I closed me eyes was a pair of heavy boots walking toward me then everything went black. I could still feel the rage that had flowed through me, the power, and the scary thing is...I liked it.


	3. Explanations and Heroes

**hello! hope everyone had a nice Christmas, I know I did. I planned on updating earlier, but the site broke and wouldn't let me log on or do anything until recently. I did not get to everything that I wanted to In this chapter, but oh well. I have an unlimited number of chapters I can write. Sooo here it is. Enjoy. please review, it would help a lot. **

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke to a headache I was not expecting in a bed and room that certainly was not my own. "Ufggh!" I cried when I tried to move, probably not my best idea.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell, although I don't believe that is the cause of most of your pain." A deep voice said from somewhere in the room. I couldn't tell from where because the lights were off and the curtains were pulled. A single lamp was turned on, but it felt like someone was pushing the sun into my eyes.

I tried to cover my eyes best I could, but I wanted to see who was in here with me. It tokk me several tries, but eventually I felt up to the task to form a sentence. "Who….who are…you?" each word hurt but I forced them out. I wanted answers.

A figure moved in the shadows and I squinted to see him, he walked closer to the lamo that had been turned on and stood there. "YOU! You're! But you're!..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, because in front of me stood one of my heroes, Batman, THE Batman. I thought I might faint again.

"I have a few questions for you," was all he said in response. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm…" I said racking my brain. "I was talking to Hang Ming at the Chinese restaurant down the street. When this really weasely guy came in and pointed a gun at my face and told Hang Ming to empty the cash register…then…" I stopped because I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

Batman just stood there waiting for me to continue, "I…don't really know what happened then."

"Hmm, I spoke to you friend Hang Ming. He said that when the police arrived the criminal fired, but the bullet disappeared." He said staring at me. It felt more like he was staring into my soul.

"Oh, really? What happened to the bullet? It must have missed." I said meekly. Thinking of those nanoseconds that had felt like minutes and taking the bullet right out of the air.

"It didn't. The bullet didn't miss, but it didn't hit anything either, rather it was taken out of the air before it could hit anything."

"That's impossible." I replied.

"Oh is it? You know…I personally work with a man that shoots lasers out of his eyes and another that can run faster than a blink. Impossible in this world is a lot harder to come by." He countered. "So tell me. What really happened?"

I felt caught so I relented. "It was weird." I sighed. "I was just standing there screaming one second, then the next I felt like my very soul was being ripped in two. Everything just seemed to stop. I didn't feel like myself anymore, but a side of me that I had never seen. I felt angry and powerful instead of scared and weak. I grabbed the bullet out of the air and then everything went back to normal. I felt like me again and time continued to move…except without the bullet in my brain. The guy freaked out and ran to the police officers and then I collapsed. And now I'm here…wherever the heck this is."

He didn't say anything at first, but just stood there and thought to himself. It was kind of infuriating. When several moments had passed he spoke suddenly and said. "I have to go speak with someone. I will send someone in with some food and something to drink so you can regain your strength." Then he left.

I had half a mind to chase after him and demand he tell me what was going on, but the other half was telling me to stay here like he said and wait for the food. Like every other normal person you would choose to stay and wait it out, unfortunately as people reminded me again and again I…was not normal.

I tossed the covers off of me and made to stand up, but as soon as I put weight on my feet I was on the ground again. "Ow…" I said to myself as I dragged myself up with the help of a chair and began to better prepare for taking steps.

Somehow I made it to the door and slowly turned the handle. I poked my head out looked around. I didn't see anyone so I exited the room and quietly closed the door behind me. There was only one way for me to go so I went straight. The hall took a sharp turn to the right so I looked carefully around it to see if it was clear.

It wasn't. I quickly whipped my head back around and had to keep myself from squealing. Towards the other end of the hall was Batman and Superman and they were in a heated discussion. The fangirl in me couldn't help but get giddy. I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"I have my doubts about her…" came the voice of Superman.

"Well I don't." Batman replied. "Her story lines up with what the restaurant owner and the thief said and I saw part of it myself. She has powers she just doesn't know about them or what triggers them."

"She could be dangerous!"

"We're all dangerous." Batman said quietly.

"She could be dangerous _to the team." _He emphasized.

"Or she could be a vital part of it; it's a risk we have to take." Barman said with finality.

Superman sighed. "Fine, but she's your responsibility."

"Ok, I have to go find Wally and tell him to bring her some food." Batman said

With that I turned as quietly as possible and booked it back to the room. I did not want to get caught by two superheroes who had just been arguing, not even to mention running into someone who didn't know I was here.

I was confused as to what they had been talking about. I didn't really think I had powers. That was just some freak incident….that can happens sometimes. I also didn't know what group he was talking about. It was all very confusing. I figured I'd get answers eventually, but whether they were going to be vague and cryptic ones I wasn't sure.


End file.
